Goldust/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Goldust has participated in. 1988 *Dustin Rhodes was in New Japan Pro Wrestling 1990 *Dustin Rhodes was in Florida Championship Wrestling *November 3 - WWF Superstars in Springfield, IL: Dustin Rhodes defeated Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil & Sherri Martel) by decision by last 10 minutes with him *November 24 - WWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: Ted DiBiase & Virgil defeated Dusty & Dustin Rhodes 1991 *Dustin Rhodes Joined WCW *Wrestlewar 1991: Dustin Rhodes defeated Terrance Taylor *Superbrawl I: Dustin Rhodes defeated Terrance Taylor *Halloween Havoc 1991: Dustin Rhodes vs Steve Austin ended in a No Contest *November 19 - WCW Clash of Champions in Savannah, GA: Dustin Rhodes & Ricky Steamboat beat NWA World Tag Team Champions Arn Anderson & Larry Zbyszko to win the titles when Steamboat pinned Anderson 1992 *Superbrawl II: Barry Windham & Dustin Rhodes defeated Steve Austin & Larry Zbyszko *Wrestlewar 1992: Sting/Rhodes/Windham/Nikit/Steamboat Defeated The Dangerous Alliance *Great American Bash 1992: Dustin Rhodes & Barry Windham defeated Steve Austin & Rick Rude 1993 *August 30: Dustin Rhodes defeated Rick Rude©--United States Championship *Halloween Havoc 1993: Dustin Rhodes defeated Steve Austin 1994 *Slamboree 1994: Dustin Rhodes defeated Bunkhouse Buck in a Bullrope match *Halloween Havoc 1994: Dustin Rhodes defeated Arn Anderson 1995 *Uncensored 1995: Dustin Rhodes defeated The Blacktop Bully after the match they both got fired! *October 22 - WWF In Your House 4: Great White North Goldust pinned Marty Jannetty in Goldust's WWF debut 1996 *January 21-Royal Rumble: Goldust defeated Razor Ramon© __Intercontinental Championship__ *March 13-Wrestlemania 12: Goldust vs Roddy Piper ended in a No Contest *June 23-King of the Ring: Ahmed Johnson defeated Goldust© __Intercontinental Championship__ *August 18-Summerslam: Goldust defeated Marc Mero *September 22 - WWF In Your House 10: Mind Games at the CoreStates Center in Philadelphia: The Undertaker pinned Goldust (w/Marlena) in the Final Curtain 1997 *July 6 - WWF In Your House 16: Canadian Stampede at the Saddledome in Calgary: Bret Hart, Owen Hart, British Bulldog, Brian Pillman & Jim Neidhart beat Steve Austin, Ken Shamrock, Goldust & Road Warriors (Hawk & Animal) in a 10-man tag when Owen rolled up Austin *August 3-Summerslam: Goldust defeated Brian Pillman *September 7-Ground Zero: Brian Pillman defeated Goldust 1998 *March 29-Wrestlemania 14: Marc Mero & Sable defeated Goldust & Luna *October 18-Judgment Day: Goldust defeated Val Venis *December 13-Rock Bottom: Jeff Jarrett defeated Goldust 1999 *February 14-St. Valentine's Day Massacre: Goldust defeated Bluedust *March 28-Wrestlemania 15: Roaddog© defeated Goldust & Ken Shamrock & Val Venis in a Fatal 4 Way for Intercontinental Championship *Goldust left the WWF 2000 *Went to WCW for a little bit as SEVEN 2001 *January 21-Nitro: Dustin Rhodes joined WCW *February 26-Nitro: Dustin Rhodes defeated Jeff Jarrett *March 18 - WCW Greed in Jacksonville, FL: Dusty & Dustin Rhodes beat Ric Flair & Jeff Jarrett in a Kiss My Ass Match where Jarrett kissed Dusty's ass after the match *March: Dustin Rhodes leaves WCW 2002 *January 20-Royal Rumble: Goldust entered at #2 Eliminated by Undertaker *February 17-No Way Out: Rob Van Dam defeated Goldust *March 28-Wrestlemania 18: Maven vs Goldust ended No Contest *August 25-Summerslam: Lance Storm & Christian defeated Booker T & Goldust to retain World Tag Team Championship. *September 22-Unforgiven: Kane, Booker T, Goldust, & Bubba Dudley defeated The Un-Americans *October 22-No Mercy: Chris Jericho & Christian defeated Booker T & Goldust to retain World Tag Team Championship *December 15-Armageddon: Booker/Goldust defeated Jericho/Christian & Storm/Regal & Dudleyz to win the World Tag Team Championship. 2003 *February 3 = WWE Raw in Washington: World Tag Team Champions Lance Storm & William Regal defeated Booker T & Goldust when Storm pinned Goldust to retain the titles. In accordance to a pre-match stipulation, Booker T and Goldust disbanded as a team since they did not win the titles. *March 17-Raw: Triple H defeated Goldust *May 26-Raw: Goldust defeated Christian *December 2003- Goldust is released from WWE 2004 *February 4-NWA TNA: Jeff Jarrett defeated Dustin Rhodes(debut) to retain the NWA Heavyweight Title *December 17-TNA impact: Dustin Rhodes defeated Johnny Swinger *December 31-TNA Impact: Dustin Rhodes defeated Marco Cordova 2005 *January 16-TNA Final Resolution: Dustin Rhodes defeated Kid Kash *February 13-TNA Against All Odds: Raven defeated Dustin Rhodes *March 13-TNA Destination-X: Dustin Rhodes defeated Raven in a Bullrope Match *April 24-TNA Lockdown: Dustin Rhodes defeated Bobby Roode in a 2/3 Blindfold Cage Match *November 1-Taboo Tuesday: Batista defeated The Coach w/Goldust & Vader 2006 *January 29-Royal Rumble: Goldust enters at #29, Eliminated by Rob Van Dam *April 30-Backlash: Goldust defeated Rob Conway in a pre-show match *June 14-Goldust is released again from WWE 2007 *October 14- TNA Bound for Glory: Abyss defeated Rhino, Black Reign(Goldust) & Raven *November 11-TNA Genesis: Abyss defeated Black Reign *December 2-TNA Turning Point: Abyss & Raven defeated Black Reign & RELLIK 2008 *January 6-TNA Final Resolution: Kaz defeated The Black Reign *March 9-TNA Destination X: Eric Young & Kaz defeated Black Reign & Rellik *April 13-TNA Lockdown: Black Reign participated in the Cuffed in the Cage Match *July-Black Reign left TNA because he missed being Goldust *October 26-Cyber Sunday: Goldust was one of the choices to face Santino Marella for the Intercontinental Championship. *December 18 - FCW at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Goldust pinned Mike Kruel 2009 *January 25-Royal Rumble: Goldust Enters at #17, Eliminated by Cody Rhodes 2010 *March 28-Wrestlemania 26: Goldust participated in the Battle Royal before the show *October 24-Bragging Rights: Ted Dibiase defeated Goldust 2015 External links * Goldust's Profile at Pro Fight DB Category:Wrestler event history